Confession
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Yuki a un secret et décide de se confesser pour pouvoir vivre librement, mais quel est ce secret qui le tourmente?


_Confessions…_

**Auteur **: Yunny-Chan

**Base **: Fruit Basket (Ayez j'ai adopt !)

**Genre **: POV, Yaoi, Lemon (enfin c'est un premier essai)

**Couple **: Pas commun, mais alors pas commun du tout

**Dislaimer **: Aucun des personnages n'est a moi et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de me les approprier.

* * *

Je ne suis pas un écrivain, mais si aujourd'hui j'écrit ceci, c'est pour vous raconter mon passé, mais le passé d'une journée seulement. Je veux pouvoir dire : "écoutez moi, voila qui j'ai été, qui je fus, ce que j'ai fait ". Je veux qu'on sache que je n'ais pas toujours étais la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, 3 ans après cette journée, cette fameuse journée…

C'était pendant l'été et j'avais froid. Mais pas le froid du corps, non…J'avais froid en mon cœur. J'avais cette désagréable sensation, c'était comme le vide…Sans Toi il n'y avait plus rien. Tu étais ma chaleur…Mon Tout.

Mais c'est fini tout ça, tu m'as aimais et moi, je t'aimerai toujours, c'est là notre seule différence pour toi je n'étais qu'une passade, alors que pour moi c'était ma vie. Entre tes mains j'avais mis mon cœur que tu as brisé, en ton corps j'avais mis mon âme que tu as chassé, c'est toi qui m'as rendu seul…Seul et froid.

Tu m'avais dit ou du moins fait comprendre que pour toi c'était éphémère, c'est étrange…les mots ne sont pas ton fort mais j'ai très bien compris. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot pour nous comprendre toi et moi, notre langage était plus subtile…le notre…c'était celui du corps, celui de notre passion…

Toi et moi, c'était un tout, nous ne faisions qu'un. Nous deux étions les deux facteurs de l'équation dont le résultat était l'Amour. Si nous sommes séparé nous en sommes plus rien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

C'est ce que je croyais du moins et aujourd'hui je vois à quel point je me suis tromp

C'était juste un beau rêve. Tu es partit, sans regarder derrière toi, sans entendre mes appels désespérés. Tu es partit dans cette demeure que je déteste plus que tout autre chose. Mes pires souvenirs y sont encrés. Tu es partit là bas parce que tu savais que je ne pourrais pas te suivre…

Je n'en pouvais plus de t'avoir si loin de moi, j'étais tellement désespéré, puis l'idée est venue toute seule, tu est médecin alors, pour te revoir, il faut tout simplement tombé malade c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mangé pendant deux jours. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, je suis tombé dans les pommes en plein cours de sport. Et quand je me suis réveillé tu étais là, à mes cotés.

Ce regard que tu m'as lancé a ce moment là m'as fait comprendre que tu m'aimé toujours, que moi aussi je te manqué, que tu étais aussi triste que moi…

-Yuki…

Ce murmure…Il m'avait totalement enflammé, si tendre et si sensuel. Nous étions que tous les deux dans la pièce, rien que nous deux…

-Je suis désolé...

-Chut…Je ne veux pas entendre des regrets, je te veux toi et rien d'autre…Juste toi…

Pendant que je parlais, tu t'étais penché vers moi et tu avais capturé mes lèvres. J'avais oublié la douceur des tiennes, leurs saveurs si sucrées. A regret tu t'es séparé, tu me regardais comme jamais, comme si c'était la première fois, comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art que tu avais cherchée toute ta vie et que tu avais enfin trouvée.

-Yuki, il faut que je te parle

Je savais a ce moment là que ce que tu allais me dire aller bouleversé mon destin, que jamais je ne pourrais être a ses cotés, cet instant que nous partagions a ce moment la allait sûrement être le dernier…

-Yuki…Je dois rester auprès de Lui, nous le savions dès le début que nous deux ça ne serait pas possible…

J'ai oublié ces mots si blessants, ces mots qui mettaient fin à mon rêve, je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas montré ma faiblesse, je ne voulais pas, pas devant lui !

-Hatori, arrête je t'en prie, je comprends très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifié…Il t'aime et tu l'aime toi aussi, je n'ai pas le droit que m'immiscer entre vous, ce ne serait pas juste.

-Mais…

-Je ne te demande qu'un seule chose, c'est de me laisser t'aimer de loin, je ne pourrais pas t'oublier, tu seras toujours présent dans mon cœur…

Tu m'as coupé la parole et tu m'as embrassé comme jamais. Si fougueusement et passionnément qu'aujourd'hui encore mon corps en frissonne. Nous nous sommes séparé, tu m'as regardé intensément puis tu m'as murmuré tout bas

-Je te veux cette nuit…

J'avais fermé les yeux, je ne voulais pas affronter la réalité. Mais un jour Shiguré m'a dit :

"Il faut profiter pleinement du moment présent, sinon on le regrette toute sa vie".

Je l'ai écouté, j'ai rouvert les yeux croisant ton regard brûlant, j'ai cédé, je me suis offert a toi…

Tu as encadré mon visage de tes douces et chaudes mains, essuyant des larmes que je n'avais pas senti coulées. Larme de joie ? Je ne saurais le dire, je ne voulais plus penser, sauf à ces doux baisers que tu me donnais. J'enserrais ton corps de mes bras, je ne voulais plus te quitter, je ne voulais plus t'avoir loin de moi.

Doucement tu m'as allongé sur le futon sur lequel je dormais quelques heures plus tôt, tu faisais attention a moi comme si j'étais une chose fragile, un verre de cristal…

Tu m'as embrassé longuement, tendrement apprenant par cœur la saveur de mes lèvres. Entre chaque baiser tu me murmurer des "Je t'aime" enflammés. J'avais chaud, tu me _donnais_ chaud. Tu as abandonné mes lèvres pour t'occupait cette fois ci de mon cou, je penchais la tête en arrière te laissant le champ libre, je me suis soumis a tes baisers…Tu descendais plus bas, encore plus bas, dégrafant me chemise avec tes dents. Tu étais le prédateur impatient de pouvoir dévorer ta proie…

Tu m'as entièrement débarrassé de mon haut, tu es resté un moment à me regarder, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas puisque tu venais m'occulter souvent et que je devais me déshabiller. Je n'ai pas compris ce regard, même aujourd'hui je n comprend pas, peut-être est-ce parce que la situation était différente…

J'ai commencé à agir moi aussi, je ne voulais pas rester passif, je voulais moi aussi avoir un souvenir vivant, enivrant…

Je t'ai débarrassé de ta chemise blanche, découvrant une peau pâle, mais moins que la mienne. Le contact de mes mains sur ta peau m'avait totalement électrisé, je te voulais, là, maintenant. C'était un besoin, presque vital…

Je sentais tes mains s'afféraient sur mon pantalon, essayant de le déboutonner. Tes lèvres s'attaquaient à mon cou pendant ce temps là, moi, j'étais perdu dans ce plaisir que tu me donnais.

-Alors…Tu aimes ? Ta voix était emprunte de ce désir que je connaissais que trop bien, c'était le même que je ressentais…

-Ou…Oui

Je n'arrivais même plus a parler, tu m'avais juste embrassé et je me retrouvais dans cet état, j'étais complètement perdu entre cette logique des choses a laquelle j'essayais de m'accrocher et ces ondes de plaisir que tu m'offrais…

Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est- ce que tu m'as fait ?

J'ai sentis mon pantalon et mon caleçon glissait le long de mes hanches, tu en profitais pour toucher ma peau, me faire connaître le contact électrisant de ta peau sur la mienne. Tu me faisais de l'effet et cela se voyait. Avec ta main, tu faisais de long mouvement sur mon membre, presque qu'inconsciemment, j'ai gémis sous ces ondes de plaisir, satisfait, tu es passé a la vitesse supérieur et tu m'as pris entièrement dans ta bouche, jouant ave la langue, parfois vite, parfois lentement, je n'arrivais as a suivre ton rythme mais ce que j'ai ressenti a cet instant était fort…

J'avais si chaud, si chaud…Je me suis libéré en toi. Tu as avalé ma semence, comme si c'était un met rare et tu m'as embrassé, me faisant me découvrir, me connaître…

Tu as ensuite ôté ton pantalon noir ainsi que ton boxer. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux nus, ta peau contre la mienne, ton corps sur le mien…Ton cœur près du mien, tous deux battant au rythme de cette passion qui nous avait enflammé. Nous avions abandonné la partit, nous nous étions jeté tête la première dans un abysse de désir…

Tu m'as a nouveau embrassé, longtemps…si longtemps, puis tes doigts ont remplacés tes lèvres. Avidement, je les ais léché. Puis tu les as retiré, les dirigeant lentement vers mon intimité avant de doucement, afin de ne pas me blesser, de me pénétrer. Une sourde douleur s'est fait immédiatement sentir jusque dans mes reins. Mais peu à peu, elle s'est transformée en une douce chaleur. Tu as commencé à bouger et moi a gémir

-Hatori…

C'était la seule chose que je savais dire. Ton nom était ma réalité dans cette abyme, comme une main que l'on me tendait dans le vide…la lumière dans les ténèbres...

Tes doigts furent remplacés par Toi. Tu as bougé pour te mettre face a moi et violement tu m'as pénétré. Pour me retenir de crier j'avais plaqué ma main sur ma bouche. Des que la douleur se dissipa légèrement, quand tu commença a bougé en moi. Tes yeux vert brillant me fixant mes améthystes, comme si tu voulais me sonder, savoir ce que je ressentais a ce moment. Et ce n'était que plaisir et volupté.

Tu bougeais, vite, de plus en plus vite, j'avais du mal à suivre ta cadence. Tu l'as remarqué et tu m'as murmuré tout bas :

-Ne réfléchies pas, ressens…

Je t'ai écouté, j'ai ressenti plus que penser, je me suis laissé emporté par ces flots d'ondes de plaisirs.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vécu pleinement un moment…

Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ensuite, j'ai oublié, volontairement. Je ne voulais plus me rappeler ces instants de tendresses qui ont suivis nos ébats. La chaleur, ton odeur, tes caresses, ces mots tendres que tu me murmurais comme pour me bercer.

Non…

Une seule chose me reviens, c'est ce froid…Ce froid que tu as laissé quand tu as quitté "notre" lit, je t'ai entendu partir, tu croyais que je dormais mais non. Je t'écoutais partir loin de moi, corps et cœur. Tu t'es approché et a déposé sur mon front un rapide baiser puis tu m'as quitté. Me laissant en pleure au fond de mon lit.

Larmes amères…

Cœur brisé...

Corps éteint…

Ame envolée…

A ce moment je n'existait plus, je n'était plus rien, même plus ma propre ombre…

J'étais brisé, je ne savais plus quoi faire, aucunes pensées cohérentes, seule l'amertume de l'abandon.

Mais dans ces ténèbres, j'ai découvert une lueur, vive. Elle m'a montré que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue que malgré mes souffrances, il y aura toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour me donner du bonheur…

Une seule personne a réussi à réapprendre à vivre, une personne qui m'est complètement opposé mais qui a su m'aimer véritablement, pour ce que je suis et non pour autre chose.

Si j'ai écrit ceci, ce n'est pas pour me vanter de quelque chose. Non. C'est juste pour pouvoir dire que j'ai vraiment tourné la page. Dire adieu à mon passé. Et pouvoir aimer pleinement celui qui aujourd'hui se tient a mes côtés. Ne plus voir ton fantôme derrière lui quand je le regarde, ne plus repenser a notre seule et unique nuit ensemble quand lui et moi faisons l'amour, ne plus entendre ta voix rauque quand il me dit qu'il m'aime.

Non…Maintenant je veux vivre ma vie, avec lui, pour lui…alors…alors adieu Hatori, soit heureux avec Ayame, comme moi je le suis aujourd'hui avec Shiguré.

* * *

Yuki posa son stylo et ferma son livre avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Avec une douceur infini, il sentit deux bras l'enserraient au niveau de la taille et un léger baiser au creux du cou.

C'était si simple d'être heureux…

_Merci mon amour_

Fin…

Et voila, un One Shot de finie. C'était mon premier lemon alors j'espère que c'était pas trop terrible, please dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laisser une petite review !!!


End file.
